Take me Home
by CianaTheRabbit
Summary: Blake Belladonna, while not welcomed back to the Fang, has found an old flame. ((A re-post of an old Tauradonna fic I wrote. Will probably be continued.))
1. Chapter 1

"Adam."

Two faunus stood in an empty room, the building it was part of long since abandoned. Though one of them had her ears hidden, she'd soon reach for the bow that covered them, only to refrain from revealing her feline ears amongst her long, velvety black hair.

This was not a normal thing the one known as Blake Belladonna. However, this man knew her secret. In fact, he was a part of her secret; a thing Blake wished could remain a simple memory as opposed to the looming threat he was over her head.

She wasn't about to go back. This was the one thing she was sure of, she would never return to the White Fang. However, something else tugged at her, a desire to return to something else.

A desire to return to her partner, just for one night. One night, then their relationship would return to how it was: Nonexistent.

She just wanted to finally be able to let go of her past, despite the fact that the time for that wouldn't come any time soon.

If only.

Tonight, however, her past finally would catch up with her.

_One night, _she thought, _One night, that's all._

"Blake," Adam said, breaking the silence plaguing the room, "You know why we're here."

"And I told you already. I'm not going back," Blake responded, trying to refrain from letting her words out as a hiss, "It's over. All of what we had, over."

She knew this was a part of why he was there. After what they had gone through as partners, she could practically read him like a book, even after they had been separated, even if they had never spent a night together…

She couldn't deny it, the thought clawing at the back of her head and surfacing now, she _wanted _him. Not so badly that she'd force herself on him, no matter how much she hated him. Though she couldn't see it in his eyes, given that his mask hid them, she knew he felt the same things, but they were much, _much_ stronger on his end.

He began to speak once more, drawing his weapons.

"Do I have to…"

"Possibly."

As he took a step forward, though, the two words finally escaped her mouth as a whisper.

"...One night."

"What?"

"We still have...unfinished business, after all."

She had no other way to put that. It would be obvious what she meant, given that despite their closeness in the past, there was one thing they hadn't done.

And now, right here, in Blake's eyes, was the perfect time for it. Out where they could be seen, however small a chance it was! Some would call it bold, some would call it, well, stupid. These two, however, would ravish every moment of it.

If only her words hadn't come out so suddenly. An awkward silence filled the room, broken by the occasional breeze blowing through a broken window.

"...Should I have waited to say that?" Blake finally asked, breaking the silence.

Adam shook his head, stowing his weapons.

"I had forgotten."

Three words, already showing the gap in their relationship.

Extreme measures had to be taken to light the fire once more. Hopefully this would be less than enough, hopefully it would allow the two to continue being apart.

Blake stepped forward, reaching for the front of her former partner's coat. In an instant, he reached for her, both leaning forward…

She pushed him to the ground, a snarl escaping her lips as she tore his coat away from him, her hands advancing forward from his chest to his neck. She dug her nails in, prompting him to grab her back by her scarf, ripping it from her neck.

And so their fight began, though not as it would originally have. They battled, rolling, constantly attempting to top each other. Even here, lying down, they were on near equal footing. Occasionally, one would bite, claw, or even grab the other, particularly Blake, who took delight in grabbing her partner's horns and holding him down by them, only to allow him an opening to strike back.

Soon, she found herself above him, completely unclothed save for her bow. Though she reached for it, she didn't pull it off.

He hadn't even removed his mask, after all.

They lay in the corner of the room now, Adam facing outward as Blake once more found herself above him.

_One night, _she reminded herself, _And only one night._

She advanced, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders, her teeth ever-so-gently around his neck…

They would focus their entire beings into this night, she realized.

It would be the last thing she would want to remember of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving. Leaving was such a hard thing to do at this time, yet it seemed so much easier. Blake had found herself awakened by the winds, which bit at her naked body and chilled her to the bone. The only warmth she could feel came from the body she had held so close just a few hours earlier, though it felt like it had been seconds. She could still practically feel him, his body against hers as they embraced each other in a battle.

But she had to go back. She couldn't stay, even if she knew that it would bring trouble to her team. She knew she'd get an earful from all of them, and then some. It wasn't like she could do anything, though, she knew Adam had found her. She was just giving him what he wanted, not to mention giving herself a bit of relief. Or at least, that was the plan. She had never expected either of them to agree to what they just did. She hadn't even meant to bring it up. Yet now, as she reflected on it, it seemed to make a little sense.

She was tying up loose ends, wasn't she? They were. Their relationship would cease to exist after this night, that was what she had hoped. Yet she knew him all too well. Adam was, to say the least, persistent. Persistence would get him nowhere, though. Persistence, if anything, would just bring out rage from her entire team.

Especially Yang.

Oh, if anybody would be willing to kill him, it would be her current partner. Then again, this incident was mostly Blake's fault, and if anybody would be pissed, once again, it would be Yang. Pissed over Blake's stupid spur-of-the-moment decision, a decision she had made just because she knew that _something_ was still there. And she just _had_ to make the decision. She just _had_ to decide to have her first time with him.

If Yang found that out, things would be disastrous.

Blake had to force herself to stop musing on the future possibilities, reminding herself that she had to leave. She looked around the empty, abandoned room, then moved away from her partner slowly and silently. A smile crossed her face. He had always been a pretty heavy sleeper.

Immediately, Blake noticed two things. One, her clothes had been scattered around the room, though everything seemed to be there. Two, she was exhausted, half from the night before, half from the fact that she had awoken much too soon. At times, it almost felt like she was dragging her body along the ground, her feet quietly scraping the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity, she was fully clothed, save for one thing.

She was missing her bow.

It wasn't like the bow had much sentimental value, but Blake had always hated exposing her feline ears. Plus, she hadn't even taken it off to begin with. Her immediate thought turned to Adam. She recalled his love of her ears, the way he called them one of her best features. In a way, this sickened her. Maybe the reasoning was different, though. Was it to hurt her pride?

She couldn't afford to stay. She gave her partner one last glance, hoping he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and quickly fled through a hallway.

She swore she heard something as she ran off.

No sound penetrated her ears after that, save for the blood rushing through her. She had no idea what would happen if Adam found her again, and she had no intention of finding out at all. As she finally reached the end of the hall, she took a moment to catch her breath and look back. Nothing unusual, just the empty hallway. Hopefully it would stay this way.

She looked to her left, greeted by a staircase leading to the ground floor of the abandoned inn. She couldn't deny, there was a nagging feeling that Adam would be coming after her, if only for a brief talk or, more likely, a fight. In case this did happen, Blake kept her hand on her blade, ready to draw Gambol Shroud if necessary.

This was, indeed, a good idea. As she rushed down the stairs, she could hear footsteps above her. He had awakened, it seemed, and soon, after snapping back to reality from his state of 'we finally did that,' would head down the same path Blake was currently heading down.

Something made Blake stop in her tracks at the entrance, though. She intended to get the last word in if it killed her, it seemed. And after a prolonged several minutes, Adam appeared, ready for combat.

"I don't want to fight you, you know," Blake said, "Not unless we can't agree on something."

"Agree on something?" Adam asked, keeping a threatening tone, "Like what?"

"Well…" Blake trailed off. What could she possibly do to keep him away, even if it were only temporarily?

Something seemed to click in her mind rather quickly, though. She could keep him away temporarily, just for a few days at a time, maybe weeks.

"I have an idea," Blake stated.

"I'm listening," Adam replied.

"Leave me alone until next week," she explained, "We'll meet back up here at the same time. Until then, don't approach me or my team."

Adam gave her a low snarl. _You know, _Blake thought, _That isn't doing much for us being thought of as animals._

"Fine," he said, begrudgingly, "I'll leave you alone for the week. But you _will_ be back."

Both of them gave the other a nod.

"I wouldn't miss something like that, you know," Blake said, a familiar, almost playful tone in her voice. As she turned to walk away, a final thought crossed her mind.

"Also, give me back my bow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well. Somebody's early."

Blake had arrived at the same spot, yet she hadn't come at the same time. She had headed there just before dusk, hoping to get the upper hand in the week's fight against Adam. Yet there he was, staring her down beneath his mask with a smug grin. Had he really seen right through her? She wouldn't let him win this time, though. Not now, and not any time in the future.

Nor would she let him win her over with words like he was about to do.

"I just want to ask, before we do anything. Why did you ever leave?" Adam asked.

"I didn't already tell you? I'm tired," Blake replied, holding back her anger, "I'm tired of killing."

"You're saying there's a better way to finally get what we deserve?!"

"Yes, I am."

So began yet another session of intense verbal sparring between the two. Blake had hoped she could drag it out, avoid anything risky like what they had previously done. She had sworn that they wouldn't do that again. Or at least, they wouldn't be doing it unprotected again. She had figured that the spur-of-the-moment nature of their relationship was no excuse for her to come back to the team carrying his child.

After all, she wasn't ready at all for that. Though she was certain it'd remain a worst-case scenario.

She let out a sharp breath, her eyes narrowing into the same glare she'd had the previous week. She was exhausted already. It took most of the energy she had to even listen to somebody like Adam as he listed out his arguments, his views, and of course, his reasons for why she should have stayed with the White Fang. She had to just shrug it off, knowing that he couldn't be changed. He'd continue thinking that killing off humankind was the best solution to their problems as faunus.

Yet at the same time, she couldn't blame him at all. He was a faunus, after all. He had felt the same oppression that she had. Blake had to admit, it had taken a lot of strength to leave. She had only wished he could see eye-to-eye with her, even for a fleeting moment.

She stepped forward.

"You know what I'd rather not use. No weapons tonight," Blake said.

Reluctantly, he dropped his weapon. Blake did the same. There was still obvious trust between them, though it was fleeting.

"You know...Maybe we shouldn't fight like this at all," Adam whispered in the dead silence of the room, "Maybe…"

"Are you seriously suggesting…"

It would happen again. Or rather, something similar. Though she wasn't going to get as close as she did last time, she had been thinking about this outcome, hoping she'd be able to at least leave him frustrated. She wanted to hear him scream in all the best ways, to hear her name called out as she took control. She wanted him to deny just how much he wanted it, just like he did last time.

But if he wouldn't allow it, that was fine. However, with the way he was acting now, she was certain she'd have a chance.

He stepped towards her, smirking.

"But you know," Blake said, "I'm completely ready for whatever you have in store."

"Are you implying that I'd lose to you?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

They stepped in close to each other. In an instant, Blake tore Adam to the ground, using all her strength. She wasn't going to lose, despite the overwhelming amounts of strength he was using. She felt her own energy surging back into her body as they battled; rolling, clawing, even biting at times. And soon, they were in the same position they were in just a week before…

Though this time, Adam lay above her. Blake had to begrudgingly accept the fact this time: She wouldn't be the one on top.

"I...I have one request. Don't do what we did last time," she whispered, prompting a nod from Adam. He moved his head between her bare legs, rubbing the back of her thigh lightly with the tip of his finger.

Oh. So that was what he'd been planning. He gave her a lick on her inner thigh as a tease, prompting a shiver from her. God, he's just keep doing this, wouldn't he? He'd stimulate every part of her body so _slowly_, knowing that she was giving him this one chance to have his way with her. She was just like him, after all. Too proud to accept that he was dominating her.

He continued, nuzzling her thighs. He was being surprisingly gentle. Or perhaps it was unsurprising, given his past attachment to Blake. Either way, Blake had to admit to herself, despite how different it had been, she loved it.

She let out a slight whimper as he finally gave her a small rub between her legs. She could feel it, she had become wet down there and needed relief. Relief he would soon provide.

She felt the first lick, then the next…

Dark had only just fallen. There was still a little time to enjoy herself.

He stroked his nose against her, then another lick. Blake could only lay back, whimpering and moaning in pleasure as her did so. Suddenly, he became increasingly aggressive, giving her a few nips on the inner thighs, pressing against her…

Blake couldn't take it any longer. She let out a gasp, then a squeak. Then, she breathed in with a whimper, holding it in until she finally just gave in as she came.

"Y-You bastard…" she mumbled, "You held back until the end like that…"

"I'm well aware of what I did there, Blake."

"I...I have to get going now, you know."

Blake reached for her clothes, dressing herself slowly, almost as if she wanted to stay a little longer.

When they were both dressed, they said their final words for the night.

"The same time you came here today, then?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Blake answered, "And don't think it'll be the same as it was today."

After they parted, Blake stepped out into the open, just as she had done the week before.

Unlike that time, a familiar face greeted her.

"Blake?!"

"Y-Yang!"

Something told her, despite Yang's surprise, that this wasn't a coincidence at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake hadn't ever tried to deny the possibility of a relationship with Yang. Maybe it had just been the whole 'partner' thing speaking to her, maybe it was something else, but she had definitely considered it. She didn't dare deny that she enjoyed her current partner's presence, nor could she deny that her feelings for Yang seemed to border on romantic. Of course, as she was at the moment, she wouldn't dare say a word or even acknowledge her own emotions. It was clear that her relationship with Adam had ruined any chances of her and Yang having that sort of relationship.

The encounter with Yang would only make this worse. Blake found herself gritting her teeth from time to time as she and Yang just walked on in awkward silence, side by side. She didn't want to say a word about this, after all. Nobody would know about this, right? Yet she found herself becoming desperate to just say something, anything, to get the secret out. She wanted her team to know.

She knew that they'd have to speak up at some point. It was a fact that pressed itself against her mind, screaming at her to just get it over with.

She found herself having a flashback to a time with Adam. It was a time not unlike this, a time shortly before Blake had decided to leave the White Fang.

That had been quite a day. She couldn't help but sigh as she remembered it. One last moment by his side before the bittersweet end.

"_Blake. I've returned."_

_The feline faunus could only groan, her entire body sore from her recent little scuffle. It hadn't been a particularly hard thing to do, she just had to do a little spying on nearby businesses. Look for any relations to the Schnee Dust company._

_She hadn't expected to end up in a brawl like the one she had ended up in. It wasn't even related to what she was doing, she had just found herself in a fight with a few shady characters. Not like she wasn't shady herself, as she was, obviously, far from it. However, these petty crooks had tried to trap her in an attempt to mug her._

_This was a huge mistake on their end. She managed to move in flashes as they lunged forward, deftly sidestepping their attacks with whatever weapons they had. Once they had gained their bearings, she was behind them, backed into the corner of a dingy brick alleyway once more. She had to sidestep them again, to move out of the alley and flee before she was found. Her weapon was drawn, and she would strike only if she truly had to._

_Once again, they came after her, though this time she made a single mistake in her footing, allowing one of them to cut her with a knife. She winced, but kept her composure. This was nothing. Now, she could do only one thing: Run. They were behind her now. She wasn't going to waste any effort on them, after all. She ran, her legs moving in long, bullet-fast strides._

_Soon, she had found herself back in an abandoned part of the city, the part she and Adam had decided to use as a temporary shelter for the night. They'd found a small, out of sight building that had long since been abandoned. Though it was heavily damaged, to the point where it was barely possible to tell that it had once been a shop, it was all they had. They would stay in it for the night, then leave as silently as they had arrived. After all, Adam had experienced some of the worst punishments firsthand, punishments that left his face so brutally scarred that now…_

_Now he had to wear the mask._

_They had been inflicted by their own kind, yet under the orders of humans._

_Blake found herself gravitating towards the corner of the room, hoping to fall asleep even before Adam arrived. It was late, after all. Though she could see everything so clearly, unlike a human could, it was just as easy for her to fall asleep as anyone._

_Adam's voice broke the silence._

_She lifted herself up, somehow finding herself sore already. He, however, lay next to her, moving his hand to her shoulder and leading her down with him. He reached into his coat, searching around until he finally pulled out a few apples._

"_This is all we have for the night," he said, "Here. Just take them."_

_Blake knew what this meant. He was always one to show off, and it seemed that not eating was one of the ways he did it. It was either this, or it was a gesture towards her. The other usual mannerism from him. She took an apple, honestly considering rejecting his offer and handing one or two off to him. She waited, however, until the time was right to hand him one. She'd know when to do that, after all._

_She could read him like a favorite book, always getting a thrill from the best parts._

_Somewhere between the first and the second apple, she heard his stomach growl._

_At this, she grabbed another apple and shoved it into his mouth, a playful smile on her face. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, the moment where she handed off a part of her gift to him, a little chance to screw with him and break his pride._

_This time, he actually ate the apple. That was a rare thing. Blake couldn't help but let out a small, soft laugh._

"_Shut up," Adam hissed, "It's not going to be like this again, you know."_

"_You say that every time," Blake replied, "It's not like I'm not getting used to it."_

_There was a brief silence after they had finished eating. Adam was once again the one to break it, grabbing Blake by the hips and rolling over so he was above her. Blake responded by pulling his face in closer to hers, their gazes meeting despite Adam's mask._

_This was going to be the last time they lay like this, with such closeness. Blake knew it full well._

_She was to make the most of this._

_She pressed her lips against his, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck…_

If only her relationship with Yang could be like that. She found her sight turning to her partner now.

She had to break this silence, since, for once, Yang wouldn't. But what to say? She didn't want to say anything that would hint at anything going on. Something simple, something to just bring this little situation to a close.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier."

Yang looked her in the eye.

The look she gave Blake said one thing: "Please don't be anything serious this time."

Yep. This was definitely going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Though he had certainly looked to be in pain, he wasn't. Blake knew this full well. Somehow, he had tried to use that wound to get a little closer to her as she was almost completely drained of her energy, and grabbed her chest lightly, as if he desperately needed something, some form of closeness to make him feel anything other than his own grief.

That had set Blake off. She had ended up shooting, though she intentionally missed her shot. For once in her life, as she freed herself from him, she was losing breath. She couldn't win this, nor could Adam.

There was only one thing she could do.

She ran. She leapt outside through a broken window, and she ran.

Blake needed strength to face him. She'd had to throw away her new life, the life she had desperately searched to find for years, just to survive. She had been too optimistic, thinking she'd be able to let her past rest. It was going to come back to her, time and time again, even after the conflicts within her team had been resolved. For all she knew, she'd be dead by the end of this. She knew his strengths, particularly just how much stamina he boasted. That strike across his chest, that wasn't very much at all to him.

Yet now, it seemed like his emotions were going to get the best of him, if anything did. What he did back there was still fresh in Blake's mind. It hadn't seemed very like him at all, and the thoughts of why he might have done it raced through her mind.

It wasn't like he didn't know how it felt, either. The night Adam had lost his sight three years prior was the night the sight of corrupted authorities was burned into his head as the last thing he saw. Even if he had only tried to do it to her, even if she had stopped him before he did anything more than grab her…

It was infuriating. No, she had to focus...If he found her, it could be over.

"_What do we have here?"_

"_Looks to be another one of them."_

_The word 'them' was said with such disdain, as any mention of the White Fang was. Adam could only look on, trembling like a fallen leaf in the edge of a breeze. His hands were cuffed for the first time in his life. He had wanted to go his entire life having never been caught, something he had hoped would give him a legacy amongst his faunus brethren. Yet he had found himself stricken down, bound, and now forced to look up towards humankind. Despite his fear, he was forcing a glare, letting out little snarls as a conversation went on._

_Even worse: Whoever he had been travelling with, any other members of the White Fang? They would be in danger as well. If this happened, he was the only one to blame. He was careless. _

_His thoughts were interrupted, however, as he was dragged somewhere. It wasn't a cell, like he had originally thought it would be, either. Instead, he found himself in an alleyway. This wasn't part of their job, was it? It certainly seemed rather unprofessional. Corrupt._

_He was disgusted at this. This was why he hated humankind._

_The guard that had dragged him away looked upon him with a gaze that could almost be described as starved. Adam was grabbed by an iron grip and forcibly turned to face the wall. He snarled, shoving his legs towards the man who held him. At this, he was shoved towards the wall, feeling the rough brick tearing his skin away, even scratching against his open eye. He felt a hand grab his jacket, tearing it off and quickly feeling his well-built body. Then, his legs were quickly exposed._

_His eyes widened, though one was devoid of any further sight by the blood rushing in front of it. He knew what was happening, and he desperately tried to flail in his own defense, striking the guard with both cuffed hands._

_This was it. He could finally escape!_

_So he thought, anyway. He ran forward, but the chains around his hands were grabbed and he was yanked backward._

"_Faunus. You are being punished," his captor said, a cold indifference to what he was doing in his voice, "Do not resist this, or your punishment will become much more severe."_

_After this, he felt a sharp pain shooting through his body, then another, then another…_

_The pain would come in waves, and he knew exactly why. Not only was he exhausted from the entire day, but he knew that this day would be burned in his mind._

_This day was the day he would be left with bruises on the backs of his thighs, a permanent reminder that he had never had a choice about when he lost his virginity. It wasn't that he actually cared about even being a virgin at all, it was the shock of it, the shame he was left with…_

_It all flew past his head. The next thing he could remember was being beaten, particularly across his face, and then waking up to find somebody looking over him. Or at least he thought she was looking over him. As he opened his eyes, he was hit hard by a sudden revelation: His sight had just been stolen from him._

_Though he didn't know it, she had heard what happened. She had put every piece together and known full well what had been done to Adam._

"_You're finally awake. Hurry. We don't have much time until they start looking for you."_

_Neither had any idea where they'd be going from here, what they would do, or how they'd re-establish contact with the White Fang._

_Adam knew one thing and one thing: He was in this girl's debt._

"Where is she?!"

Adam found himself facing the beast known as Yang Xiao Long. A gauntlet was pressed to his chin, heated to a searing temperature from her fire attacks. He had to admit, that wound from Blake had definitely taken more out of him than he had first thought. It had been a stupid idea, grabbing Blake like that, especially since it had prompted her to run away. Now, as was expected, Yang had come to this location, and she demanded answers. For once in his life, Adam begrudgingly obeyed, half due to his rising hesitation, half due to the fact that he was weak and needed to recover. A fight was not what he needed.

"Sh...She ran off. That window, behind you. She left through there," he said weakly. A thought crossed his mind, however. It was time to reveal everything to her, just as a test. Attempt to weaken her. Though it would likely just infuriate her more, and he was aware of this. He still did it, in a last-ditch attempt to save himself.

"I'm sure you've put all the pieces together about what we've been doing out here," he continued, "Haven't you?"

He was met with a rock-hard punch to the stomach.

"Yeah, and I don't give a damn about any of that! You came here looking for her, and now look where we've come!"

He braced himself for another hit, but was met with four.

"And I know one more thing. You won't! Be! Coming! BACK!" she snarled, slamming her fist into him at each of her last four words.

As she left in search of her partner, Adam lay limp, his pride thoroughly broken, the pieces scattered amongst the world.

He had to admit, she was certainly something else. He'd definitely look forward to any future fights with her. His hand lay on Wilt and Blush now. He knew they would be fighting. The battle would come before the sun rose, he was certain. He would be the one to make it happen.

She had broken him enough. Both of them had.

He wasn't about to let anybody force him down again.


End file.
